Unrequited
by randommama
Summary: Edward meets Bella&falls in love at first sight.There's a romance,but she's been deceitful & she leaves him after changing him and their first time together. Was O/S entry for Black Balloon Contest


**Disclaimer: **Everything related to the Twilight Saga is the property of Stephanie Meyer. I only own this whole story, plot lines and all. Writers put a lot of time and hard work into writing their stories, myself included, and we would appreciate not having our works plagiarized. No copyright infringement intended.

This is rated M for language, lemony goodness, and a possibly difficult ending for some.

**A/N: **This was my O/S entry for The Black Balloon Contest. To see other entries in the Black Balloon Contest, please visit the C2 page:http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/c2/78669/3/0/1/ and you can view the winners here: http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2247006/Black_Balloon_Contest

I have to thank the organizers of the contest. I didn't really consider myself an angst writer, but it was fun to try. Also a big thank you, of course, goes out to all those that READ, REVIEWED, AND VOTED for this story!

I always have to thank my ever faithful beta and VFF: Cheermom aka Teri. I could never ask for a better person out there to revise and compliment my work when I get all nervous about what I wrote. She truly sees my vision with my stories and deals with my constant bombardment into her life. This friend is a saint--she actually edited this on her way back from a road trip. I love her!

I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE TO HEAR READER'S THOUGHTS!!!!

Thanks to those that take the time out to review!

I do my best to respond back to every single reviewer!

I appreciate all my readers!

* * *

I was wandering around Piazza della Volterra muttering to myself and constantly running my fingers through my hair. It was a messed up habit of mine that tousled my hair to the point it always looked unruly, but it was soothing to me when I was in an anxious state, and I was definitely in an anxious state; so, I kept doing it. To say that my day had been completely shitty was the understatement of the year.

Why my freaking father had chosen to torture me like this was beyond me. He knew I hated dealing with our Italian business associates, or any other foreign business relations for that matter. Yet, I was the one he sent over here to Volterra to deal with them and renegotiate the contracts. Okay, so I knew the language. Big fucking deal! They could speak English. He could have fucking sent my sister, Rosalie, or one of the other fucking executives, who were all more eager to make this trip. I'm sure he really needed Rosalie to stay behind at our corporate office. Rosalie's department practically ran itself damnit!

They would've received Rose much better than me, seeing as that all our Italian associates were all men-and I'm pretty sure they were all horny fucking bastards regardless of their marital status. Even though I could attest to my sister being one first-class bitch, she was an attractive one, but also quite smart, cunning, and she certainly knew how to use her beauty to the best of her advantage. She would have had those men eating out of the palm of her hand the first day she got here, then spent the rest of the time frivolously frolicking throughout Italy on the company dime. Whereas, here I was, already a month into negotiations, with not much progress to show for it. I was almost certain that they were just playing with me.

My father ordered me to stay until the business deal was signed, sealed, and delivered and our Italian investment was secure. I no longer wanted to be living here, though. Volterra was definitely a beautiful city, and Italy, overall was an impressive country, but I'd already explored it enough, and had enough of the Italian pleasantries. I preferred to be back in America, New York city specifically, and sleeping on my own bed. At the pace this deal was going, however, it didn't look like I'd be home anytime soon.

My day started out waking to one of the biggest fucking hangovers I'd ever felt. My head was pounding like a motherfucker and my body felt like a ton of bricks. There was no escaping the fucking jackhammer that seemed to be stuck in my head, no matter how I tried to shake it. To top it off, I didn't even know where the hell I was.

I found a stranger beside me, albeit a beautiful Italian girl-I was assuming, gloriously naked, and still fast asleep. I reasoned that this must have been her place. It was certainly not a hotel room that I had normally come to expect waking up in during these exact kinds of circumstances. Truth be told, this wasn't my first one night stand, and probably would not be my last. The girl was cute and all, but heck, I didn't even know her name, and I doubt I would ever see her again, or even recognize her if I did. I reeked of a brewery, which probably just went to show how out of it I was.

How we ended up at her place was beyond me. Usually the deed would have been done on the premises where we met, in an alleyway since Volterra was full of them, in the car-mine or hers, or a hotel room. I think waking up at the girl's place was an actual first for me. However, I sure as hell wouldn't have taken her back to my extended living suite that I had been calling home for the past few weeks. I never took any of my conquests there. I didn't want to parade all sorts of women there, and then have the staff squeal on me to my father.

I struggled to remember last night's events. Everything was so hazy, and when I finally got my bearings, I realized how big of a fuck up I had made. I had actually bedded one of our Italian business associates' daughters, that much came to light, but hell if I could remember anything more or which one was her father. Needless to say, I got myself out of there as fast as I could. I was careful not to wake her, cause I really wasn't in any disposition to deal with the awkwardness that would have ensued.

On my drive back to my place, which wasn't fucking pleasant at all considering I was still hung over, I tried to muddle through the vague memories from last night. All I could gather was that our Italian associates had a company party and I was supposedly the guest of honor. Damn, fucking Italians, sure knew how to throw a party! I got pretty inebriated, and then I remembered all these beautiful girls swarming me, and I ended up leaving with that girl. I slightly remember her being introduced to me as someone's daughter. Why we didn't just head upstairs to one of the offices, well, I wouldn't know. We were both probably pretty drunk and not thinking too logically.

How I was in any fucking condition to perform sexually, shitfaced drunk as I was, beats the hell out of me. Obviously, we managed. I doubt that she and I were both naked, lying in bed together, without anything happening. I couldn't remember any of it, however. Hopefully, I wasn't too bad in the sack. That would've sucked. I prided myself in being great in the sex department.

As I walked into the hotel lobby, the front desk manager waved me over and gave me a stack of messages and papers from my father and the Italian associates. Fuck, they couldn't have known about my indiscretion that quickly. I just freaking left her apartment less than thirty minutes ago.

Grabbing my cell phone out of my pocket I realized it wasn't turned on. Crap! I must have shut off my cell phone last night. When I turned it back on, there was a plethora of missed voice mails and text messages from my dad, the associates, and even from a few ladies. Shit! I can't deal with all of this now, my head is still throbbing, and I need a nap, and a miracle hangover cure. I ignored it all, postponing it for later. That was typical me, always the constant procrastinator.

Just then my phone alarm started going off, reminding me of an important business meeting I had to attend, and apparently I had less than thirty minutes to get there. Fuck! It was a meeting I couldn't afford to skip, let alone be late to.

I knew my father would've been better off sending Rose. This kind of shit wouldn't happen to her.

I jumped in the shower and quickly dressed. I'm starving, but have no time to bother with food. I was cutting it close as it was to get to the meeting. Who the fuck schedules a meeting the day after throwing a raucous party? I mean I can't be the only one hung over. How the hell did these Italians function? It's probably their way of getting back at me since business negotiations weren't going well.

Attending a boring meeting with a hangover is not pleasant! I can't concentrate and the Italians can tell that I am distracted, and are obviously upset by my lack of interest and decorum, especially since I hadn't bothered to return any of their calls or was prepared for the meeting. Apparently, all the materials I needed were part of that pile of crap I left behind earlier at my place.

I didn't know how long the meeting was going to take, and it was dragging on forever. It wasn't as if I was retaining anything that was being discussed, and when I couldn't fucking stand it anymore, I stormed out, with my utmost apologies, of course. There was no way I could subject myself to this torture any longer, not when I still had a killer headache and needed food. I was certain that if they didn't hate me before this, they sure as hell hated me now. What I had done was pretty disrespectful. I knew it, but I just couldn't help myself. I also knew there was no way this will go over well with my father, once he finds out, but hell if I cared at the moment. Actually, it was these freaking Italian fools fault that they threw a party, got me drunk, and then expected me to continue business as usual the very next day. That just wasn't me.

Of course, everything else had to fucking go wrong as well after that.

I went to the first restaurant I found and was thrown out because apparently, all the ladies working there were giving me too much attention. Well, shit, I hadn't even noticed. It was a family owned restaurant and the other men that worked there: their father, brothers, and husbands, didn't like their women fawning all over me. It wasn't like I asked them to flirt with me. I just wanted to freaking eat. I couldn't help it if women found me extremely attractive. They accused me of trying to steal their women. I didn't even get to enjoy nor finish my meal, but I still had to fucking pay for it. I didn't need any more trouble, so I sucked it up and left.

I had to settle for a small-ass sandwich from a street vendor, which didn't taste very good, and I questioned whether it was even made under sanitary conditions. Did Italy even require these vendors to be licensed to serve food? It didn't satisfy my appetite, and I think it made my hangover worse.

When I got back to my car, I found that I got a fucking parking ticket, and found someone had scratched up the Ferrari. Fuck, that was my fault for parking it completely out in the open; however, I was in a hurry. Then it refused to start. A $200,000 car and it freaking breaks down on me. I had to walk all the way back to my place, and it was several blocks away. I called ahead to the hotel to ask the concierge to take care of the car for me. It was their rental after all. They obliged, but charged me an extra fee, and couldn't even get me a ride back. Typical!

On my walk back, I ran into two psycho bitches who I had slept with, then ignored, and they weren't too happy about it. The first one caught me off-guard in the middle of the street and caused a scene right there. I finally escaped her, only to find the other one waiting for me on the steps outside my building like a freaking stalker. How in the hell did she find where I was staying? She, too, caused another fucking scene, drawing the attention of the hotel and the neighbors. They weren't at all pleased about the disturbance. She became so out of control that hotel security finally had to restrain her, then she got arrested. Great! Fucking great! I now had to make an appearance at the nearest Stazione de Polizia.

My father finally caught up with me, tricking me into answering his umpteenth call, and I had to listen to him berate me for well over an hour. It was the last thing I needed after spending nearly an hour making a statement to the Italian police.

My father, Carlisle, was immediately notified about the stunt I pulled at the meeting, and he knew about me sleeping with Aro's daughter, Heidi...ahhh, so that was her name. There were a slew of other things he spouted off about, the least of which was how I was majorly damaging our good rapport with the Volturi Corporation, our Italian business associates. I also had to fess up about my visit to the police station. He was very unhappy with me for ignoring him, and understandably upset about my behavior and performance thus far. I can't say I blamed him. I brought all of this down on myself.

He threatened me, and I had no choice but to agree to his demands, to placate him. Afterward, I couldn't help but think 'what the hell had I gotten myself into'?

Now I'm wandering around the piazza because I need some fucking air and to think about the recent events and my life in general. The sun was starting to set, but many people were still loitering about. Today was a disaster, and I knew that tomorrow I'd have to start doing some major damage control if I want to go home.

The Italian associates are very important to the Cullen business, and my father would never forgive me if I ruined that relationship. He'd more than likely disown me. Worse yet, I probably would no longer have access to my sizable trust fund, which I couldn't let happen.

I had told him that he should've sent Rosalie instead. He said this was all in an effort to have me finally grow up and become responsible.

As I walked and mulled over the day's events, I alternated between berating myself for all of my recent screw-ups, and giving myself a mental pep talk so that I would get my head back into the business task at hand. I needed to pull off these major negotiations, and secure our investment here in Volterra. As it was now, I wouldn't be surprised if the Italians told me to fuck off. No, I had to get back in their good graces, seal the deal, then finally head home, and prove to my father that I'm not a complete idiot.

I wanted to be back near my mother, Esme. She was actually my step-mother, my biological mother, Elizabeth, died years ago. Esme was a saint, the best mom I could have ever hoped for, and always knew how to make me feel like I belonged and wasn't a constant fuck-up who wasn't worthy of my family name. She also stood by my father, even through his many marital affairs. Yeah, like I said, a saint. I could really use her guidance right now.

I was reaching the center of the piazza where there is an impressive fountain. I wanted to sit down on its steps, and just think.

I stopped dead in my tracks by the sight of a beautiful woman already sitting at my usual spot on the steps. She was sitting cross-legged, engrossed in the book on her lap, and fiercely writing at the same time. My curiosity was piqued.

She looked like a delicate porcelain doll, or maybe an ethereal angel with the sunset streams casting just enough glow on her to further highlight her beauty. It really was a scene to rival that of any beautiful painting. If I was any kind of artist, I would've certainly drawn or painted the sight before me.

Her long mahogany hair flowed down her back and the sun's rays illuminated the auburn highlights within its strands. She was pale with delicate features that much I could see. I couldn't yet see the color of her eyes, but I knew that she had long eyelashes, a cute button nose, and pink, plump, pouty lips, the bottom lip a little fuller than the top one. She would take her bottom lip in between her teeth every now and then.

I couldn't help but think what it would be like to kiss those lips. They seemed so soft and inviting. It was so cute the way she'd bite that bottom lip. I licked my own lips in response. Immediately, even more explicit sexual thoughts came unbidden through my mind, and settled down to my cock. I was turned on and my erection began to strain in my pants.

Geez, what was fucking wrong with me? I hadn't even seen this girl's eyes, and I was already fantasizing about her. I didn't know anything about her, didn't know her name, or know if I would even speak to her yet, but I was already getting hard over her. I really had no shame. Hadn't I learned anything from today's events at all? I stood there dumbfounded at myself, but continued to observe her for a time.

Then she must've finished whatever had her attention, and she finally looked up so that I could see her eyes. She glanced at her surroundings, then her gaze made its way over to me. Our eyes locked onto each other only briefly, before she turned and looked away. However, in that brief moment, when our eyes met, something passed within me down to the very core of my soul. It was a feeling like nothing I had ever felt before. It was as if a spark ignited deep within me and now its embers had spread a warm glow that settled all over me then emblazoned it in my heart.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, little voices whispered words in all the languages I knew how to speak: in Italian, "colpo di fulmine", in Spanish, "flechazo", in French, "coup de foudre", and even in fucking Japanese, "hitome bore." I knew what it meant. I knew what I felt. I had fallen in love at first sight with this girl.

I may have once thought that it was impossible, but I felt it. It was the truest feeling I had ever had in my life. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her now. I needed to talk to her, to know her name. I longed to get to know her better, and become a part of her life. I needed to never be apart from this girl ever again.

Suddenly, the day wasn't so bad after all.

**********

I had searched around the piazza for the nearest flower vendor, there was always someone around trying to sell flowers, and once I found one I grabbed a bouquet. It was going to be my way of wooing this girl, cause God knew that I wanted to woo her. It wasn't my usual style. I never really was one to make this kind of effort for a girl. I was never a slouch with the ladies, made obvious by my previous exploits, but I never really had to work much harder than producing my patented smile at them, giving them a few lines, and pretend to be interested beyond the physical attraction. This girl was different.

When I first approached her on those steps, she had studiously ignored me, but I wasn't going away any time soon from what she gathered, so she finally paid me some mind. I wasn't my usual suave and slick self when we first talked. I figured that she wouldn't fall for my usual bullshit lines, even if they were in Italian or French. Instead I was a shy, bumbling, stumbling idiot like I felt that I was when I gazed into and got lost in those eyes of hers. Sheesh! I truly felt and acted like a teenage boy trying to ask a girl to a dance for the first time. I hadn't felt this way in ages. I really wanted to impress her, and I never tried hard to impress anyone, not even the Italian business associates that I needed to actually impress.

I think she must've found me cute and endearing, and was intrigued enough to give me a chance. We strolled around the piazza together getting to know each other. She then allowed me to take her out for dinner and drinks, which made my heart soar.

Her name is Bella Dwyer. It was such an apt name since'bella' means 'beautiful' in Italian. She is beautiful, a natural beauty, and she didn't need to try very hard at all, she was just as stunning without make-up on. I was so enraptured by her that I could stare at her face all day, so enraptured by her, and she had caught me on many an occasions doing just that.

I thought back to all the girls I had been with in my past. Since meeting Bella, I couldn't, for the life of me, understand why I was ever even remotely attracted to any of them. I mean sure they were each attractive in their own ways, but I could see now that their beauty was all artificial and manufactured. All those past girlfriends and conquests tried way too hard to make and keep themselves beautiful-with all the piles of makeup, fake acrylic nails as well and some other parts of their bodies, designer clothes, dresses that probably better belonged on prostitutes, and uncomfortable shoes. I found that I rather enjoyed the realness and simplicity of Bella. She looked gorgeous with no makeup, hair in a ponytail, and wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers which was her standard way of dressing.

She was no doubt very attractive, but as quickly I found out, she was also quite beautiful on the inside as well. I think that was what made her even more attractive. I couldn't really explain it, but she had an inner glow about her that shined through on the outside. She couldn't have been any more perfect.

She was very kind and had one of the biggest hearts of anyone I'd ever known. I learned she had a very charitable routine while she was here. Everyday, before she went to her classes and seminars at the college, or even go about her weekend, she'd make it a point to give some Euro to an aged beggar man that sat everyday on the steps of the main cathedral. She didn't care how he spent the money, which more than likely went to booze rather than food, she just wanted to put a smile on his face each day.

Then she would spend time in the park with a little old lady who fed the pigeons there from a bench, and they would feed the birds for a time together, just because she knew the old lady was lonely and ached for human companionship. I guess it must be lonely when all your friends are birds.

Her last order of charitable business was to visit a very poor family who lived in the back of one of the alleyways in a little tent that housed seven people.. They were definitely squatters, but were pretty much left alone by the authorities. She was fond of all the young children, and would do anything and give anything for the family. Bella told me that the father worked hard as a factory worker, but he still didn't earn enough to provide properly for his family. The mother couldn't work because of the children. Until she found them, they were in dire straits and had already lost a child. She had vowed that while she was here in Volterra, that she'd help take care of them as much as possible. She'd drop off groceries, bring the kids treats that they wouldn't normally get to have, and even babysat on occasion just so the mother could get some rest. She even vowed that once she returned to the States, she wouldn't forget about them, and I believed her. That was exactly who she was.

God! This girl was a saint just like Esme and it endeared me to her even more. I even began to help out in her charitable endeavors, as I was in a better position to anyways. I went as far as getting Demetri, the father of the family, a job with the Volturi Corporation. Being uneducated, he was only qualified as a janitor, but it earned him more money than when he worked at the factory. Together, Bella and I, helped move his family out of the alleyway and into an apartment. It was small, but certainly gave them more adequate living space then the tent they had called a home.

Bella was a good influence on me and changed me for the better. Before, I didn't give a rat's ass about the beggars, the elderly, or poor, starving families. Now, she had me caring and even donating to charities. I didn't realize how self-centered I was until she came into my life. She was so giving. I could only hope to ever equal her.

I actually called my dad and inquired about the company's charitable endeavors, if there were any, since I had never really paid attention to such things before. I was surprised and thoroughly satisfied that the company had an extensive charitable program that frequently gave back to the community. Well, my father may be a no-good philanderer, but at least he was a charitable one. I guess it was his own little way of atoning for his other sins.

Bella was everything I ever wanted in a woman, and a few other things I didn't know I wanted nor needed in a soul mate. It was as if God had designed her specifically for me, then broke the damn mold, because she was one-of-a-kind. It was as if I had found the other half of my life circle. She completed me. I'd never felt more fulfilled, more whole, than when I was with her. I'm sure she had her flaws, as everybody does, but I was blind to them. Maybe I shouldn't really have put her on a pedestal, but I couldn't help myself, I was already in love with her, and getting to know her better over the past couple of months just made me fall in love with her even more. Of course, I hadn't yet told her that I was in love with her. I just knew that would scare her away, especially considering our circumstances.

Bella had a very quirky personality that tempered my own. She was smart, funny, witty, charming, could be quiet and introspective one minute, then loud and boisterous the next. She was always full of surprises. She seemed pretty innocent, having come from a small town in Washington I had never heard of. However, she also had a wealth of knowledge, which made up for her lack of experiences. Her soul certainly was wise beyond her mere 20 years.

She loved music and movies just as much as I did, and we shared many other things in common, like our love for reading. I would rather read a classic than a business proposal any day. There were also many things we agreed to disagree on, but overall I felt we balanced each other out. I had never had more confidence in knowing that we were made for each other, and fate was kind enough to have brought us together here in Italy. She was the only woman that I had ever taken back to my suite.

During the first couple of weeks of our relationship, she was very concerned about my stress over the deal with the Volturi Corporation. I explained everything to her, and she made it a personal mission of hers to help me.

Bella kept me focused on the task at hand, which was to seal the deal with the Volturis. They had already begun to write me off, like I had expected, and I probably wouldn't have been able to repair the damages I had caused if it weren't for Bella.

The Volturi Corporation were already seeking other distributor contacts in the US, and my father would've never forgiven me if we lost out on renewing their distribution contracts with our company, not to mention the tremendous hit not only to the company's reputation, but also to my father's. This was a huge deal that I was responsible for, and had taken for granted. I originally thought my father was punishing me by me handle this deal, but it was the complete opposite. My father was putting all of his faith in me to bring this deal home. Bella was the one who helped me see it that way. She helped me to use my wits, charm, and a gentler persona to get back in the Volturi's good graces. I apologized for my abrasiveness and my grievous errors in judgment previously. I changed my whole approach with them and they were willing to give me a second chance.

As if she didn't do enough in her spare time, she even helped me research the other companies that were competing with us now for the Volturi's contract. Together, we were able to pinpoint each of the other company's weaknesses, and where my company outshone them. Bella then helped me to put an excellent presentation together that finally won the Italian associates over. I was able to finally deliver the Volturi Corporation's renewed contracts to my father. He actually commended me for getting it together and doing a damn good job. I thought I'd never see the day when my father would actually be proud of me.

With the deal done, I was finally able to go home, and normally I would have already been on a plane back to New York; however, I didn't want to leave Bella, who still had time here in Volterra, so I stayed. I worked as a consultant and liaison to the New York corporate office until it was time for me to head home. While I enjoyed the job, what I loved the most was that I could spend more time with Bella. I didn't have to report to work unless I was really needed, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Bella, and be free with her for once, especially since our first month together was bogged down with long work nights and all the contract negotiations.

Bella would never take the credit for helping me pull off the deal with the Volturis. She was amazing, but never thought of herself that way. She never saw herself clearly, and I'd spent a lot of time dispelling all her preconceived notions about herself. I took every opportunity to prove to her exactly how special she was and how special she had become to me.

She was so easy-going. I felt that I could always be myself around her and didn't have to put out any pretentious bullshit. She saw a side of me that even I had rarely seen. But, that was my Bella. She brought out the best in me.

I told her more about myself within those first few days, than I had ever told any other woman. I gave my trust to her completely, something that wasn't easy for me to do. Obviously, with the death of my biological mother, and my father's philandering, I had trust issues. I admitted to that.

I wanted to deserve her. I wanted to be worthy of her, and I really felt that I wasn't, even though she told me repeatedly that I needed to stop saying things like that to her.

I told her about my past, explained to her my sexual exploits with women, and even I was disgusted with my behavior. However, Bella accepted me for who I was. She reassured me that my past was my past, and that she was in no position to judge, as I stood in front of her shamefaced and on the verge of a breakdown, fearing that she'd want nothing more to do with me. She surprised me with her considerate reaction.

I never looked at another woman again after the night I met Bella. She was all I ever wanted, all I ever needed now. She was everything, and she was my life. She changed me so much. I think everyone noticed. My father, all the way in New York certainly noticed, and he wondered what or who was responsible. I told my family about Bella, and although they were skeptical, they rather liked the turnaround. They greatly looked forward to meeting her when we returned home.

I fully intended to bring Bella back home to New York with me. I knew that we would work things out somehow, but we had spent a lot of time avoiding that inevitable topic.

I did things differently with Bella. I actually wanted to take things slow with her. I courted her, worshiped her, listened to, and cared for her. She told me that she wasn't ready to move things further along in the intimacy department with our relationship. Although, I ached for her, I complied. That was all very new to me. I figured when the timing was right, and she was ready, then we would cross that threshold. I wasn't about to pressure her into something she was not quite ready for. Until then, I was sincerely satisfied with the little shows of affection she would give to me-the kisses, the hand-holding, intimate gropes, and the tender caresses. There were a few times where we were getting carried away, and it was all I could do to maintain my control. I was always tempted for us to lose ourselves, and take the plunge, but I knew that she never would have forgiven herself afterwards. She also could possibly hate me, so I held back, and patiently waited for that glorious time to come.

I truly loved this woman. I was going to do anything and everything for her. All I wanted was her complete happiness. I found my own happiness was very much linked to hers. If it meant that I had to live without the sex, for now, then so be it. Our first time together was going to be special. I knew that like I knew my own name. I was going to make love to her, not just the usual bedroom fuckery, meaningless sex of my past. She deserved that much and more.

Did I wish that the time would come sooner rather than later? Absolutely! But, I needed to have patience, and so I was patient. I fantasized about it constantly, and I was driven to the brink of craziness more than a few times, but I graciously handled the endless amount of blue balls. I don't think I ever got more action with my hands in the shower in my entire life. However, for her, it was so worth it.

**********

I watched silently as Bella continued to stand outside my balcony just staring at the picturesque night view. She was even quieter than usual, and that bothered me. Although she was physically here with me, she seemed to be far away in thought. I wondered what could be weighing on her mind so heavily.

From the moment she arrived this morning, I could already see the distress in her chocolate eyes, although she had been trying her damndest to disguise it. Even though we had only been together a few short months, I had already learned to read her like a book through her eyes. Bella's eyes were like the windows to her mind and soul. They always told me all I needed to know, even if she never spoke a single word. Those eyes were troubled now, and I intended to find out why.

I couldn't help but think that it might have had something to do with our recent tense discussions about her time left here in Volterra. When we first began this relationship, we both knew that she would eventually be leaving back to the States, since she was only here on a student exchange program. At first, we had been afraid to discuss it at all. It was a sore subject for both of us. We both didn't want to think about the inevitable separation. However, I brought it up a couple of days ago, finally realizing that our time together in Italy is drawing to a close soon, since the end of August was fast-approaching, and Fall was right around the corner.

She tried to dodge the subject again, but I continued to press her on it and she relented, eventually talking to me. I had blatantly asked her when she expected to return to the States. She was evasive though, and never gave me a straight answer as to when exactly she was set to leave. She told me that her return ticket was currently open, and that she was still in the process of finalizing her plans. She said she would be allowed to stay another semester if she chose. However, she hadn't decided yet if that was what she wanted. She would only say that when the time came for me to know, she would tell me, and that I just needed to trust her. I didn't know if I necessarily could. Her sensitivity to the subject worried me. I was definitely afraid that she would just up and leave me in the middle of the night without warning.

I could see that time was passing us by, and I wanted to be prepared for the inevitable departure. I expressed my own plans to her, that I was ready to return to the States whenever she was ready to. If she wanted to stay another semester here in Volterra, then it would be no problem for me. She expressed concern about my job, but I told her that since I worked for my dad, he didn't have a problem keeping me here to personally oversee our Italian investments for the time being. In truth, things in New York, might have actually been better without me. There were certainly no recent power struggles between myself and my sister. I was actually getting accustomed to living here in Italy. Of course, things were made better cause I had Bella with me.

I told her that I fully intended for us to continue to be together once we both returned to the States. I knew she still had school left to finish back in Washington, and I was willing to go there until she finished. Of course, I would have rather have her be in New York with me, but I didn't want to force her to relocate. I didn't necessarily want to be in Washington either, but whatever was going to make her happy. However, what ever we decided I knew that we were going to be together and that I would do my damndest to not have either one of us endure any separation.

Yesterday, it became too agonizing for me not to know the entire truth surrounding her time left in Italy; therefore, I tried an inquiry to the exchange program itself, without her knowledge. However, they weren't allowed to impart any information to me without her expressed consent since I wasn't a relative. Fucking red tape! Could that be what was troubling her? Could she have found out about my inquiry and been upset with me all day, and trying to figure out how to broach the subject? I knew Bella hated confrontation, so it was quite possible she had been figuring out a way to deal with this without possibly ruining our time together with a fight.

Or could it just be about the decisions she generally needed to make? At this point, I didn't think she had any questions about us. She knew I was firmly committed to her already. I no longer had a choice in the matter. Whatever she decided, wherever she wanted to go, I was going to follow her no matter what. I would follow her to the ends of the earth if I needed to, and she knew that.

Maybe it was me. Maybe I was pushing her too hard, too fast. Maybe telling her that I didn't want to have to be separated from her once we got back to the States was just too much for her. I guess I might have caught her off guard with that one. I suppose she felt that we were going to be apart for a while, and was preparing for it, but then I had to go throw her for a loop.

I was driving myself crazy over-thinking her mood. I just needed to come out and ask her, instead of trying to assume the worst. Of course, that was not going to be easy. She was shutting down and effectively closing me off. However, I endeavored to be persistent once again, and get her to open up to me. I needed to know what was bothering her and fix it, so we could move on.

"Bella, honey," I said softly as I approached her, not wanting to startle her. She turned her head and gave a small smile to acknowledge my presence, before turning her attention back out into the darkness of the night. "Here's that glass of wine you asked for." I handed her the glass then gently wrapped my other arm around her waist. "Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't find the corkscrew. It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

She nodded then daintily sipped from her wineglass, but continued to be silent and stare out over the balcony.

"Bella, honey, is there something wrong? Are you upset with me for some reason? You haven't really said two words to me since we got home, and you've been pretty quiet all day."

"Edward, I have said more than two words to you since we returned. I asked you for a glass of wine, and that's at least five words." She gave me a half-hearted chuckle.

I looked at her incredulously. "I'm being serious. You've just been standing here looking out into space, since we got back from dinner. Talk to me please. Did you not have a good time today?"

"I'm just enjoying the view, Edward. It's beautiful up here, especially at night. You get to look out onto Volterra, see the city lights and the lantern streets. It's serene. It's one of the reasons why I love your place."

"Pffft...I basically live in a hotel. It's not really a home." I let out a deep exhaling breath. I knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to avoid having to talk to me about what was bothering her. Well I wasn't going to be swayed. "Look, I know something is bothering you. I've seen it all day in your eyes. You hardly touched any of your meal tonight, and when we went exploring today, you didn't seem at all interested in anything like you usually are. You certainly haven't spoken much. You hardly have said anything to me apart from well placed "hmmms" and "ohhhs" or to ask me for something. Please, Bella, baby, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help. Maybe I can fix things, so we can move past it."

"Alright, Edward, something has been on my mind, but it doesn't concern you, okay. I need to sort out some things, and I just need to do this myself. I didn't mean to ruin our good time. I hadn't realized that I was being so distant today. I'm so sorry. But, please, just let me be. I can take care of it. I need to handle this on my own. I'll try to put it out of my mind, okay. Let's move forward." Bella pleaded.

"Bella, what is it? You know you can tell me anything. Has it got something to do with some decisions you need to make about your plans? You know that you don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be wherever you are, okay. We really don't have to be apart. I can screw the job." I turned her to look at me directly and tried to implore her with my eyes to divulge more because I needed her to settle my mind.

She placed her glass on the balcony railing, and took hold of my hand that was around her waist. She then took both my hands in hers and gazed deeply into my eyes, as if she was searching for something. I don't know if she necessarily found what she was looking for, but after a beat she looked away. She took a few deep exhaling breaths, while I patiently waited for her to say what she needed to say. I rubbed my thumbs around her palms trying to soothe her and also encourage her to not be afraid to talk to me.

She finally spoke, "Edward, you trust me, don't you?" I firmly nodded my affirmation to her question, and she continued, "Alright, please just let it go then. Don't even think about anything else except the two of us, okay. Let's just enjoy the rest of our evening. Put everything else out of your mind, cause I have already done so. Can you do that for me, please?"

She was doing her damndest to avoid having to talk about whatever it was that was plaguing her. However, I couldn't ignore her plea. Fine. She wanted me to drop it, forget about it, then I will for her sake. We could always revisit it tomorrow. I could be more persistent tomorrow. For tonight, she was right, we should just enjoy being together tonight. If she was willing to put it out of her mind, get past it, and was ready to be right here with me tonight, then that was all I could ask for.

"Alright, baby. We won't bring it up again. So, what's the plan for tonight? I don't suppose you want us to just stare out into the night." I gave her a sly smirk and waggled my eyebrows at her. I knew what I wanted to be doing, but I wasn't going to coerce her into it, even though making love would have been the best form of escapism.

She did look particularly beautiful tonight, especially standing on the balcony with the city lights gleaming behind her. I had to will my erection down several times. I knew she was already upset, I didn't wanna upset her more with my perversion.

Her own smirk graced her features, and there was a glint in her eyes, telling me that she knew exactly what I was thinking about. Of course, since she was good at avoiding that too, she just waved it off. "Edward, can you play for me? I wanna hear you...." she paused, seemingly trying to choke back a sob.

"Hey, hey. What is it?" I asked, concerned again.

She shook her head, and calmly said, "I just know that whenever you play it's beautiful, and it always overwhelms me. I think that was just what that was. The wine must have gotten to me. So, will you play for me? Weren't you working on that song? I'd love to hear it....." she trailed off again before resuming her thought, "whether it's finished or not. Please."

"Um, okay. Whatever the lady wishes, I grant. Let's go downstairs. I'm sure it'll be alright." I grabbed her hand and we made our way out of the suite downstairs to an empty music room. I didn't have a piano in my suite, but the hotel allowed me to use the music room, where they had a beautiful white grand piano, at any time. I suppose I was the only guest who had ever used it.

I had played for Bella a couple of times, knowing that she loved listening to piano music. She was the only girl that I had ever played for. Most of the past women in my life never knew that I knew how to play. Although, I did have a piano back in my apartment in New York, I still rarely had a chance to play. Esme had made me take piano lessons since I was very little, and now all those years finally paid off. I never really felt the urge to play for anyone until Bella came along, and I had begun to play the piano more and more since she entered my life.

I had been fiddling around with a song on the piano for the past couple of weeks. Bella had walked in on me before, hearing bits and pieces of it. She hadn't yet known that I actually finished composing it the other night, and that it was a song for her. I couldn't help but think how apt it would be to play the complete composition for her now.

We walked into the music room, and I settled us on the piano bench together, ready for me to play. "Bella, that song I was fooling around with, well, its finished."

"Really? That's wonderful! I'd love to hear the finished product. From the little I have heard, it was already beautiful. I can't imagine what the complete piece sounds like," Bella said enthusiastically.

"The song's for you, Bella. I composed it for you. To show you how I feel." With that I gazed intensely into her eyes, and her gaze bore into mine. "I hope you like it. I've fallen in love with you." She made to speak, but I hushed her with my finger. "Just listen. You don't have to say anything. Knowing that you like and accept the song will be enough."

I began to play, pouring all my heart and soul into the notes. I watched her from the corner of my eye becoming enthralled in the music. It made my heart swell that she was accepting of my little gift. It gave me hope that she'd accept my heart, and give me hers in return, soon enough. I continued to watch her as tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes. I hope that meant that she was absolutely in love with it. I also hoped it meant that she could feel the same about me.

I finished playing the last chord and turned to gauge her reaction. She started wiping the tears away with her fingers. Before I could speak, she planted a kiss on my lips effectively shutting my mouth. Her fingers entangled in my hair as she deepened the kiss further. She completely surprised me with her fervent kiss, for she had never kissed me like that before. I willingly opened my mouth to grant her tongue entrance, and to finally experience the taste of her drove me wild.

She moved to straddle my lap, never breaking the kiss, and I held her firm on her backside against the piano keys. I felt my heart, as well as my cock, swell at her zealous show of affection. We finally broke away, panting, as we needed to both take a breath. After a beat, I pulled her in again for another heated kiss. Her fingers massaged my scalp, feeling so good, and my hands roamed up and down her back underneath her blouse as I needed to feel skin-to-skin contact, as well as to her jean clad behind. We stayed on the piano bench kissing like that feverishly for what felt like hours, when it was probably only a couple of minutes.

When we pulled away again, needing to catch another breath, she erotically whispered, "Edward, I want you. I want you now. Let's go back to your room." I was stunned.

She got off my lap and pulled my stunned self up with her. She grabbed my hand and hurriedly dragged me out of the music room to the elevator. As I was still quite shocked, I gave her a thorough once over to make sure I wasn't just imagining her enthusiasm. Her eyes never left me. I swear she was already undressing me with them. She had a sly grin upon her face, and her eyes were hooded and swimming with lust. Yeah, she wasn't lying-she definitely wanted me. My heart leapt at the realization, and I could feel it beating a mile a minute, threatening to jump right out of my chest. God! I wanted her so much as well. This was going to be the night.

The elevator dinged its arrival and we quickly ran inside. I barely had time to push the button for the floor before she pulled me in for another passionate bout of kissing. When the elevator arrived at our floor, we exited still wrapped up in each other. She broke away first, grabbed my hand, and we practically sprinted down the hall to the door of my suite. She tapped her foot impatiently as I tried to get us inside, but with the lust clouding me, it was rather difficult to concentrate on putting the key card in just right for the door to open.

As soon as the door was opened, we both busted through. Just inside, she pushed me up against the wall, and as we kissed over and over again, our hands roamed freely over one another's bodies, and we began to frantically pull at each other's clothes. She made quick work of unbuttoning my shirt, slipped it off of my shoulders, and dropped it on the floor. I tugged her blouse off and dropped it on the floor as well, leaving her in only her pink laced bra.

My eyes grew wide as I caught sight of the cleavage of her breasts straining against the cups, threatening to spill out. My lips immediately went to her neck, and she tilted her head to give my mouth more access. My mouth made its way down the column of her throat to her chest. I unclasped her bra, pulled it off her, dropped it down to the floor with our shirts, and freed her glorious peaks. Her nipples were a vibrant pink and erect. I clasped a peak in my hand, relishing in the feel of it my grasp, while I kissed my way down to the other breast. She unleashed a moan of ecstasy, and it spurred me on. I switched my hand and mouth, giving the other breast equal attention with my suckling and ministrations.

After I had her thoroughly moaning, I kissed, licked, and tasted down the valley of her breasts, through her torso, and onto her navel. I got down on my knees to kiss along her stomach, and ran my tongue across her belly button. I wanted to make sure I had kissed every inch of exposed skin on the front of her body. She was my goddess and I was worshiping at her alter.

Although, I had longed to be inside of her, I wasn't going to rush this. I had waited a long time for this to happen between us, and I was going to savor every single second. I had fantasized about this moment from the day I met her, and now I was going to play out my fantasy. I had it all mapped out.

While still on my knees, I ran my fingers along the top of her jeans before unbuttoning, unzipping, then pulling them off of her hips, and pushing them down her legs. She kicked off her shoes, and I was able to strip her of her jeans. I kissed my way up one of her lean legs, then down the other. Then I kissed and massaged her feet, garnering a little chuckle as I tickled each of her toes with my tongue. Again I was worshiping with my mouth every part of her legs, before I stood.

I stood before her just taking in all of her beauty. She was just clad in her pink and white, lacy, bikini panties, and she looked glorious. I knew that there was no doubt of her physical beauty, but to see her like this, practically naked, seeing her entire body like I had never seen before, I think I never knew what true beauty was before this.

I claimed her mouth once more, then turned her around so that I could worship her back like I had done with her front. I pushed her hair aside, then made my way down her back, her ass, pushing her panties aside a little to gain access, and on down to the backs of her legs and soles of her feet with my hands and mouth, giving skimming touches with my deft fingers, then feather light kisses. I was pushing her to the brink, which was exactly where I wanted her.

As I made my circuit back up, she turned around in my arms, as I again reached her neck. She hopped up and I caught her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck before she plunged her mouth onto mine. I could feel the wetness of her panties against my own body, she was obviously ready, the evidence of her want had soaked through, and it only served to further harden my erection. She told me to take her to the bed against my lips, and I gladly carried her there.

I slowly laid her down on the bed, and hovered over her, taking care not to directly press my full weight on her. We began to get lost again in our heated kisses, before I felt her push me back a bit, so that she could sit up. I thought for a brief second that she was in the midst of halting things, and my face fell fractionally. She still had the lustful look in her eyes, so I was a bit confused. I finally understood when she flipped us over, so now I was the one laying on the bed. She hopped off and made her way down to my dangling legs. She threw off my shoes and socks, then slinked her way back up my legs. She climbed atop of me, and hovered over me kneeling, a leg on either side of my hips. She bent from her waist, lowering herself as she kissed her way down my chest and stomach. She then rid me of my jeans. I helped her by raising my hips so that she could slide them as far as she could down my legs. I then kicked them off once they pooled at my ankles, leaving me only clad in my blue boxer briefs.

She took a moment to drink me in, just I had done with her, and licked her lips at taking in the sight of my almost naked body. I guess she approved. She crawled her way back up to me to press herself against my own body. The feel of her breasts against my naked chest sent shivers down my spine. I began to pepper her with kisses anywhere my mouth could reach, as she reached down to palm my length, sinking her fingers underneath my boxer briefs. I let out a hiss as her heated touch made contact with the head of my cock, and growled as she strained her fingers to lightly stroke some of my shaft. It was too much, and not wanting to come right then and there, I grabbed her hand with my own, and flipped us over.

I ravaged her mouth, before making a circuit around her face, jawline, and neck. Then I moved down to finally remove her panties. The time had come to for me to give her pleasure like never before, and I wanted to hear her moan and scream at my doing.

She got a bit shy once she no longer had her panties to cover her sex, and she made to shield herself with her hands, but I pushed them away. Even down there, she was gloriously beautiful. Now, as I saw her fully naked and spread out before me on my bed, she took my breath away.

I moved my way down to the apex of her thighs and worked her clit and her entrance with my mouth until she shuddered with her first orgasm. I kissed my way up her flat stomach and up to her chest, while she was still panting and riding out the wave. As I worked her breasts, massaging it with my skillful lips, I inserted two fingers and began to pulse them within her. I curled my fingers in, hitting a very sensitive spot, while I continued to bring them in and out, and her moans of pleasure began to get louder. I increased pressure and speed, and before long, she was writhing with another orgasm. I slowed my ministrations and then withdrew my fingers completely out, and as I did so, she immediately pulled me up to her mouth, devouring me.

"Inside me now, Edward," she whispered, then swiftly pushed my boxers off of my hips and down. I flicked them off, grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer and sheathed my cock, then lined myself up at her entrance. I stroked her sex once more, making her quiver, then we connected. Once my cock was enveloped by her soft center, it was like the world faded away. Time stood still, and it was only Bella and me. We lost ourselves in each other and the sensations of our lovemaking. Every thrust was a slow torturous path to ultimate ecstasy. I wanted to prolong my inevitable release, and just relish the feel of her within me for as long as possible.

We thoroughly explored each other's bodies, making love in several positions. Each new position brought us to new heights, and a new wave of orgasm for Bella that she couldn't control. I selfishly thanked my body for not betraying me and allowing me my delayed gratification of release, although I was tempted many times to just let go. It was, however, building to a powerful climax. I swelled with pride knowing that I was able to give my Bella as much pleasure as her body could handle.

We were both finally spent and way past exhaustion, when we came back around to our original position of me atop of her, and she was racked yet again by another powerful wave as she alternately mumbled words of "no more" and "don't stop". Before she could even come down from that last wave, another hit just as strongly, and she unleashed a primal scream and my name that ultimately compelled my own release. I shut my eyes tightly as I pulsed inside of her, feeling like our two souls merged as one at that moment, before I collapsed on top of her.

I only stayed that way for a beat before I quickly pulled out from within her, both of us hissing at the loss of contact, discarded the condom in the trash, and then laid myself back down on the bed pulling her close to my side. We were both rendered speechless, but communicated with our eyes everything we needed to say. She laid her head across my shoulder, as I tightened my one arm embrace. Lying together like we were, I kissed her hair, and she began to lightly run her fingers through the smattering of hair on my chest.

As her strokes began to slow, signaling that she was giving herself over to sleep, I whispered a muffled "I love you".

"I love you too." I vaguely heard her whisper back before I closed my own eyes and succumbed to sleep. I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

**********

The warmth of the mid-morning sun streaming from the still opened balcony doors, bathed my naked form, effectively waking me from the best slumber I had had in ages. I could feel that my muscles were sore from exertion because of the activity the night before; however, I wouldn't have traded the discomfort for anything in the world. Bella and I had finally made love. It was well worth the wait. It had been amazing, spectacular, and everything I had imagined, fantasized it to be, and even more. I dare say that it could have been likened to a religious experience. If there was any doubt before, there was no doubt now that Bella was, indeed, my soul mate. Things with her couldn't be any more perfect. Visions of our future together came unbidden through my mind briefly, and a satisfied smirk graced my lips.

I reached over for my Bella to find that she wasn't there on the bed beside me. My mind immediately thought that she had probably awoken much earlier and was somewhere in the suite. Maybe she was in the bathroom, or in the kitchen making brunch, or maybe she wanted to once again enjoy the balcony view. I hadn't yet seen the note she had left on the bedside table. I grabbed the sheet and wound it around me as I made my way to the lingerie chest which housed my underwear. I smirked as I thought about Bella's own underwear being housed in a drawer beside mine. I rather enjoyed the thought, as I grabbed the first pair of boxers, and put it on. I strolled around the suite calling her name, searching for her, but neither hearing an answer, nor was she anywhere to be found.

I went back to the bedroom to get dressed thinking that Bella may have needed to leave to take care of things, maybe visit Demetri and his family this morning, and that I would need to rummage around for my phone in case she left a message. Also, I wanted to be ready to be able to meet her. As I finished dressing, that was when I saw the note folded neatly on the bedside table. It was from Bella. I sat myself on the bed as I opened it to read her words.

_**IMy dearest Edward,**_

_**When I came to Volterra, never in a million years would I have thought that I'd find you. You came into my world and swept me off my feet. I hadn't wanted to come to Italy, in the first place, until you walked right into my life and made my stay here worthwhile. I'm so very grateful for the time we had spent together. I'm glad I was able to help you make positive changes in your life. Thank you for last night. It was amazing and everything I could've ever hoped our first time together would be. I have never felt more loved or more revered in my life. Don't ever question how special it was and how much it meant to me. You're like a dream, and us being together was another good part of that dream. But as you must know, all dreams must come to an end, eventually. Unfortunately, our time has come now. Know that I write this with a heavy heart. It absolutely pains me that time has caught up to us. Its time for me to step back into my reality, leave the dream behind, and unfortunately my reality can't include you. No matter how much I wish it could. Our worlds are so different, our places in it, so far apart. I know you wanted to reconcile them, because you loved me from the start, but that's why I avoided the topic of my leaving for so long. The truth, my dear, is that you can't. We just can't be. There can be no us. I haven't been honest with you. There are things I didn't willingly share and that was wrong of me. I just didn't want to destroy the perfect bubble we forged here. I never meant to hurt you. I should've known better than to have gotten involved in the first place. By the time you read this, I should already be on a flight back to the States. Please don't try to find me. You should forget anything else about me. Please, continue to live your life, and be happy without me. You deserve to love and be loved by someone special. Any girl out there would be lucky to have you. I, unfortunately, am not the girl even though we both wanted me to be the one. I'm just not. I'm so sorry my love. Know that that is how I feel about you,no matter what. I never meant to intentionally hurt you. Hopefully, over time, you will heal, and so shall I. We had Volterra, and it was beautiful. You'll always be a fond memory of my time in Italy. You'll always be in my heart.**_

_**Bella**_

What? Noooo! I crumpled the paper in my hand, and ran through the suite looking for my phone. When I found it, I feverishly dialed her number, hoping to be able to talk to her, to ask her to explain herself. The operator at the other end of the line told me that her number was now disconnected. I tried again, and still the same response. I quickly tried to text her, but that the text wouldn't send. I called down to the concierge asking for a detailed list of all flights leaving to the States from Italy and that I would be down to pick it up in about five minutes. They were flustered, but complied. I needed to catch her, or at least I needed to get myself on a plane as soon as possible.

I called Bella's exchange program only to find that she was no longer registered in their system, but couldn't tell me any more. I tried the dorms and was told that she had already said her goodbyes a couple of days ago, she had packed up and left, and they figured that she was already back home. I made one last call to Demetri's family, and his wife, Renata, told me that Bella had also given them her goodbye the other day, with a promise to contact them once she got back home, and was confused as to how I was clueless to all of this. Well, I was. I hurled my phone across the room in frustration, not caring if I had damaged it. I quickly grabbed my keys and headed out of my suite. Maybe I would still be able to catch her before she stepped onto that plane. She couldn't have been that far ahead of me. I had to try. On my way out, I grabbed the flight list from the desk, and quickly found my way to my rented car in the garage.

I punched the coordinates to the airport in the GPS and sped out of the garage. I blazed down Volterras' streets, and into the Italian countryside, thankful that the car I had was fast and that the Italian cops were nowhere in sight to pull me over for speeding. I was only about half an hour away from the airport, and I had hope. I figured that Bella was just scared. She was confused, worried that the thing between us was just a fling considering the circumstances, and she ran because of this. I was going to make her see that we were real, that I loved her unconditionally, and we were going to make things work between us. I was going to find her if it was the last thing I do.

In my haste and my distracted state thinking about Bella, I didn't realize that I was pulling up close behind to a very slow moving van crawling uphill on the mountainside streets. I had no time to waste, so I moved to pass it, not really thinking. I encountered a truck coming straight at me on the oncoming lane, and I swerved back narrowly missing the van, but the car then spun out of control right off the roadside and down the embankment. I was bumped and jolted before everything faded to black.

**********

I awoke to bright lights in an unfamiliar setting, my brain fuzzy from sleep. I was disoriented, my body ached all over, and my throat was very dry. I turned my head to find Demetri and Renata by my bedside.

"What...what's going on? Where am I? What's happened? Where's Bella?" The words came tumbling out even though my voice sounded hoarse and raspy.

Renata gave me some water to drink in a cup with a straw, nodded to Demetri and he stepped out, while she began to explain things to me. First she told me to remain calm; otherwise, she wasn't going to be able to tell me anything. I agreed and she began to give me what little details she knew.

I had been in a car accident. I was back in Volterra, in the hospital, and I was lucky to be alive. I had been seriously injured in the crash, and they had almost lost me quite a few times. I had been unconscious for several weeks already, meaning a full month had passed since Bella had left me that fateful morning. She told me that my mother, Esme, was here, and that she had just gone to get coffee. Demetri went to get her to let her know that I was finally conscious.

I inquired about Bella, but Renata refused to tell me anything, asking that I just wait for Esme. Esme walked into the room just then, and immediately flanked my side. She was ever the concerned mother, and while I appreciated it, all I could think of was Bella. Esme told me that my father and sister couldn't be bothered to make the trip, and that my brother, Jasper, was just too busy in medical school to come. That was just like my family. Here I was lying in a hospital bed, possibly could've died, and there were always more important things. Well, all that didn't matter, I wanted to know about Bella. Esme clammed up as soon as I mentioned her name.

What the hell was going on? Why wouldn't anyone tell me about Bella? I mean I know she left me, but I fully believed that was just a misunderstanding. If I hadn't been in this stupid car accident when I went chasing her, then we probably would've been together by now. Why wasn't she here with me? Did she even know?

Panic began to set in. "Where's Bella? What's going on? I know she's back in the States. Does she know what's happened? Why won't anyone talk to me about her? Demetri, Renata, Mom." I implored them with my eyes. "Tell me please." I raised my voice and demanded an explanation as best as I could in my state.

They all looked on at each other sympathetically, and then over to me. Esme told me to settle down and that Bella was a very delicate subject that they didn't want to touch on now given my condition. I fiercely protested, and continued to demand that they talk to me about her. If they cared about me at all, knowing how I felt about her, then they would not withhold things from me. Demetri and Renata decided to excuse themselves, leaving Esme on her own to explain. Esme finally relented and gave me some very difficult news regarding Bella.

Bella had lied to me. While not everything she had told me about herself and her life back in the States was a complete fabrication, there were several huge details that she failed to tell me. Her name was actually Isabella Marie Swan. She was the daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer-Swan. She originally came from the small town of Forks, but her family lived in New York now, and she was actually a graduate student at Columbia University. The university had sent her over to Volterra on their exchange program to specifically intern and study at the Volturi Corporation. Our meeting, which I had thought was completely accidental, may not have been accidental at all.

Esme gave me more and more details from all the information she knew. Demetri and Renata had filled her in about what they knew of her and our relationship here in Italy, and were quite surprised themselves about Bella's completely other life back in America. Esme told me that Bella's parents were also bigwigs in the corporate world, their name well known in publishing, and our families actually ran in the same circles; therefore, Bella was a well-known débutante amongst New York's high society, although the two of us had never personally met before Volterra. Esme, and my father, knew her and her family, but just hadn't realized that she was the same person when I told them about her. She became very sullen then, and produced her laptop to show me some internet articles regarding Bella.

The biggest shock was the New York society pages announcement of her engagement to a Jacob Black. It was dated months before I actually met her here in Volterra. It was going to be a celebrated union, both for the families, since it seemed that Jacob and Bella were childhood friends that became high school and college sweethearts, as well as for the business world, because Black Publishing was going to merge with the Swans publishing division. There was a picture of them together looking very happy and content.

The whole time she was here with me, she was engaged to someone else. A follow-up article stated that now that the bride, Bella, was back in New York from her trip to Italy, the wedding was ready to take place, and I glanced at the laptop's calendar. I had lost so much time. She would be married in three days time, and there was no way I was ready to be discharged from the hospital. I wasn't going to be able to reach her. The plain fact remained that Bella was a liar and a cheat.

Esme could see my dejected reaction to all the news. She feared it might've been too much for me to handle, but I assured her it was better I knew the complete truth. I had asked her to leave her laptop with me under the guise that I wanted to get back in touch with the world, contact my brother and friends, and handle some work and other things for which a computer was going to come in handy. She hesitated, probably seeing right through my excuse, knowing that I was planning to use the laptop to gather more information about Bella. I pleaded with her, assuring her that not any of this would impact my health or recovery, and she acquiesced.

I spent the next few days researching Bella. I couldn't believe everything I found out, the discrepancies in her story to me, and how I had been such a fool to fall for all the bullshit. I questioned everything I knew about her now, and everything about us. I finally saw all the reasons she was evasive, distant, and unwilling to open up. I berated myself for not having pressed further, for being compliant in her little games, and for letting my heart rule me instead of my head.

Bella probably kept me a secret, and she still hadn't revealed anything about me or the truth about her trip to Volterra to her family or anyone else it seemed, not even her fiancé, which was evident from her actions once she got back to New York. She made love to me the night before she left, knowing full well that she was already leaving. She told me, finally, that she loved me that night. It was all a lie. It was just her way of easing her conscience once she returned home.

Esme was nice enough to have kept me adept of all the news and gossip concerning Bella. She told me that they were going to tell her about my accident, but then decided against it, in light of what happened between us. She felt it would've been better if all ties were severed now, so that I could move on. Obviously, since Bella's wedding was still to happen, she had no problems doing that.

The fact remained, however, that I was still completely and hopelessly in love with Bella, despite everything I learned. She had my heart, and I couldn't help but feel some hope that her feelings for me were true, and that she'd come to this realization sooner or later, and that our future together that I had envisioned was still possible. I wished that she would stop her wedding and come to me, come back to us. Yeah, it was a foolish dream, and highly unlikely; however, I needed to hang onto that. It was that bit of hope that kept me surviving.

In truth, I was worse off physically then anyone thought. I had really done a number on my body with the car accident, and my recovery wasn't going as well as I could've hoped.

I anxiously awaited news, pictures, anything from the internet as Bella's wedding day came and went. I frantically searched for whatever I could find, and relief flooded me, when I was able to pull up some of her wedding pictures, and read about all the intimate details. It also helped that I was able to hack into Bella's sister, Alice's, personal blog where she had put up a lot of information. There was a whole album available, and I stupidly viewed the pictures.

As I laid there, closely scrutinizing each of the pictures before me on the laptop, I could see the joy evident in Bella's eyes. She obviously was in love with him. There was no hint of hesitation, not even a sign of any regret. She wanted and welcomed this union, and everyone else around them celebrated it. I could see just from her eyes that there was no thought of me at all that day, or probably any other day since her return. My hope was gone. I closed the laptop in disgust and flung it off the bed, not caring that I probably broke it.

I could feel my chest constricting from the pain of my broken heart. Realization dawned on me that I had lost her. There was nothing more I could do, especially not while lying here in this hospital bed, sick as I was. I held back the sobs that threatened to overcome me for the tears would be worthless. It wouldn't bring her back to me. Bella was gone, and my life no longer had meaning.

I started finding it difficult to breathe, and a darkening fog was slowly overtaking me. Everything was fading to black once more, just like it had been before when the car had rolled down the embankment. I closed my eyes and began to fade away into welcomed sleep. I could hear the faint sounds of Esme yelling, doctors and nurses hurriedly moving about and also yelling in Italian. The last sound registering in my ears, before I plunged into darkness, was the steady high pitched sounding beep of the heart monitor machine beside my bed. It flatlined.

* * *

**End A/N: **I love reviews! Whether you liked the story or not, please REVIEW it! I always appreciate reading what others thought of what I put out. It helps me to become a better writer, either way. Thanks for voting! BTW, I nearly gave my beta a heart attack with the end, so excuse that if I've done the same for you. Stay Tuned!


End file.
